Camping
by vamp-me
Summary: Glee club goes camping for the weekend..puck hosts a party in the woods, there will eventually be faberry lovin :
1. Chapter 1

"Ok guys gather round" Mr Schuester yelled with a big smile on his face. "The bus is waiting, so if were all ready lets hit the road"

"Mr Schuester" Quinn snapped "I'm not sharing a tent with Rachel"

"Sorry Quinn you have no choice"

"But why do I have to share with her why cant Tina or Mercedes..."

"Quinn" Mr Schuester interrupted "your sharing with Rachel, now lets go" .

Quinn stomped off and headed for the bus where she met Santana and Brittany.

"What's wrong with you" Santana smirked knowing full well what was wrong with Quinn

"Shut it Santana" Quinn scowled "I cant believe you bitches left me to share with Rachel"

"Oh Quinn, we didn't, you weren't here and everybody chose their partners and it was just you and Rachel left" Brittany added.

"Whatever" Quinn scoffed and got on the bus and thumped down on the back seat. Santana and Brittany followed and sat next to their friend. They watched as everybody else entered the bus and took their seats, Puck made his way over too the three girls.

"Hey ladies...so Quinn... you and Rachel huh?" he said with a smirk.

"Shut it Puck" she growled

"You know I don't mind swapping with her... me.. you in a small tent...our bodies touching..."

Quinn interrupted "Puck I would rather..."

Quinn quickly shut up as Mr Schuester approached them "Mr Puckerman will you please take a seat so we can head off , the bus driver is getting a bit impatient" Puck winked at Quinn and took a seat in front of the girls.

"This weekend is going to suck" Quinn mumbled to herself

Santana looked at Quinn and smirked "you know Q I think your protesting way to much about sharing with Rachel maybe you want a bit of her man hands"

Quinn scowled at her and chose not to answer back, instead she pulled out her magazine and started scanning the pages. Santana and Brittany looked at each other and started giggling. Quinn threw her magazine down in a strop and glared at her two friends who started to laugh even louder. Puck turned around and looked at Quinn and whispered "you know if you want you can come sit with me" he smirked "I have my jacket to cover our laps... my hands can work wonders to make you feel good" Quinn glared at him and picked her magazine up and whacked it across his head, Puck turned back around and laughed.

Santana and Brittany stopped laughing and looked at Quinn curiously

"What did Puck say to you?" Santana questioned

Quinn smirked "I cant remember" and decided to put her headphones in. Quinn could feel Santana's eyes still watching her, Quinn turned to look out the window smiling to herself knowing Santana gets jealous when Puck talks to her especially when she doesn't know what was said. Santana grabbed her phone and sent a text to Puck

"what was that with Quinn?"

Puck saw the message and looked around to face Santana with a smirk on his face, he sent her a wink and turned back round. Santana shoved her phone in her bag knowing Puck wasn't going to answer her. About half hour later Santana nudged Quinn to get her attention, Quinn rolled her eyes took her headphones out

"Yes Santana" Quinn huffed

"Man hands keeps staring at you"

Quinn looked at Santana then looked up towards Rachel who was staring at her but quickly turned her head towards Finn who was sitting next to her. Quinn scowled and jumped up from her seat and marched up too Rachel.

"You got something to say stubbles" Quinn snapped

"Quinn!" Mr Schuester shouted "go sit back down"

Quinn stood there for a moment staring down Rachel who refused to look at her then turned and went back to her seat.

"I swear ….after this weekend Rachel will be dead and I will be in prison" Quinn huffed.

Santana and Brittany started to chuckle and Quinn just crossed her arms annoyed. Puck turned around again to look at her and smirked "Quinn you seem stressed you want my magic hands to relax you" he said while patting the seat next to him. Quinn rolled her eyes and ignored him. Another hour past, Quinn was still in the same position but with her headphones back in and her eyes closed. Quinn was disturbed when she felt someone touching her arm, her eyes shot open to see Brittany smiling at her "Where here Quinn" Quinn didn't hear a word Brittany just said but she looked around seeing everyone getting off the bus, Quinn smiled back at Brittany, she turned her music off and got up and walked off the bus with her two friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys hope you all enjoy this chapter...let me know what you think :)**

Quinn stood outside the bus in the parking area taking in her surroundings, which was nothing but a large field, Quinn got chills when she saw the woods it was next too. Santana crept behind her friend and shouted "boo!" and started laughing at the reaction she got from Quinn.

"Fuck Santana" Quinn shouted angrily

Santana continued laughing "your face was a picture"

"Ha ha very funny" Quinn huffed.

Quinn walked slowly through the fields with her two friends trailing behind the rest of the glee club,

Mr Schuester looked into the distance "come on girls" he happily yelled. The girls finally caught up to the rest of the group.

"Ok guys its getting late..so if you all get settled into your tents and in about half hour we will gather outside that hut over there and eat" Mr Schuester smiled and made his way to his tent.

Quinn stared at Rachel who was getting into their tent, she turned to Santana and Brittany and huffed. They laughed and walked over to their tent which was opposite Quinn's. Quinn rolled her eyes and got into her tent. Rachel was starting to get her sleeping bag out and laying it out on the right side of the tent Quinn crawled in and pushed into Rachel a little bit.

"Quinn...do you mind" Rachel huffed

"Sorry but if your ass weren't taking up the whole tent-"

"No Quinn don't you mean your big head"

Quinn glared at her

"I have not got a big head"

"You could have fooled me"

Rachel went all whiny trying to impersonate Quinn "Look at me im gorgeous and perfect-"

Quinn pushed Rachel but this time on purpose.

"I do not sound like that and for the record I do not call myself perfect and gorgeous people call me perfect and gorgeous" Quinn stated and started to unpack her stuff.

Rachel watched as Quinn struggled to get her sleeping bag out of her bag and started quietly laughing.

"Do you find something funny man hands" Quinn scowled

Rachel cleared her throat "no"

"Good" Quinn scoffed

As she pulled the sleeping bag out with force her elbow swung back and hit Rachel in the back of the head.

"Ouch" Rachel shrieked

"ooops sorry" Quinn smirked.

They were finally both unpacked, their sleeping bags all laid out ready for bed, they both left the tent to go meet everyone else at the hut to eat. They all entered the hut, there are five tables with four seats dotted around the room, and there's also two ladies behind a counter getting ready to serve up food. Quinn walked over and grabbed a tray of food and sat at a table with Santana and Brittany.

Quinn turned her nose up at the food and pushed it away

"Im not eating that shit" she moaned to her friends.

Her two friends agreed and they all just sat there talking. Puck came over and sat beside Quinn

"Hey ladies" he grinned

"Hey Puck" they all said together

"Were having a party tonight out in the woods...I had a friend set it up earlier...if your coming meet me outside the hut at midnight and I will take us their" he quickly got up and made his way over to Artie and Tina. The three girls looked at each.

"There is no way in hell im going in those creepy woods in the dark." Quinn stated

"Don't be a baby Q" Santana teased

"Me and Brittany are going" she looked over at Brittany "aren't we B" the girl nodded her head.

"Please come Q" Brittany fluttered her eyelashes

Quinn looked at her friends and rolled her eyes "fine...if it means getting away from stubbles"

"Yay" Brittany beamed.

It was now 9 o'Clock and everybody started making their way back to their tents.

"Goodnight everybody,... up bright and early tomorrow ready for the activities I have planned...and remember if you all behave we can make a camp fire...I have my guitar"

"Oh my g-d Mr Schuester is such a loser" Quinn said to herself as she was getting into her tent. Rachel was already in there and in her sleeping bag ready for bed.

"You got enough room there stubbles" Quinn asked sarcastically

"Yes thank you Quinn, but if your offering to sleep out side to give me more room then-"

Quinn glared at her and Rachel rolled over on her side so her back was to Quinn.

Quinn got into her sleeping bag and stuck her headphones in and keeping an eye on the time.

"Quinn" Rachel moaned while nudging her with her elbow.

Quinn paused her music

"What"

"Your music is too loud..I can hear every word"

"so"

"Its annoying"

"oh well" Quinn put her music back on so she couldn't hear Rachels whiny voice and about half hour later her battery died

"Shit...fucking ipods" Quinn mumbled to herself, then shoved it in her bag.

Rachel smiled to herself thinking it was her special powers she thought she had that made Quinn's battery die. Quinn sighed it was only 9.30 and she had another 2 and half hours to wait.

"Rachel are you asleep?"

"Yes"

"But your talking"

"uh huh"

"Rachel"

"What Quinn"

"Im bored"

"So"

"You wanna talk or somethin"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because im sleeping"

"oh"

Quinn started humming to herself

"Quinn"

"Yes" Quinn asked innocently

"Will you shut up..im trying to sleep"

Quinn stopped humming but started to fidget

"Quinn...seriously"

"What now"

"Stop fidgeting"

"I cant get comfortable...I think I've been bit"

"Did you bring bug repellent spray?"

"What?"

"I take that as a no then"

"Oh g-d" Quinn started rubbing her back against the floor "Im so itchy" she looked over at Rachel

"Rachel will you do me a favour?"

"No"

"You don't know what I was going to ask"

"You want me to scratch your back"

"Yes please" Quinn started to get up

"I wasn't offering"

"But you said you want me to scratch your back"

Rachel just ignored Quinn.

"I hope you get bit"Quinn mumbled under her breath.

Quinn's bite finally stopped itching

"So Rachel you want to talk now?"

"Oh my g-d"

"What"

"You called me Rachel"

"Yeah yeah whatever...so you wanna talk?"

Rachel sighed "fine...lets talk"

"About what?"

"I don't know your the one who wanted to talk...so talk"

They both laid there silent, neither knew what to say to each other the only time they talk is when Quinn is insulting Rachel.

Quinn finally broke the silence "um...so...are you going to the party tonight?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because if we get caught we will be in so much trouble and plus if my dads find out they will never let me go on a school trip ever again"

"You worry too much"

"Yeah I know"

There was silence again until Quinn's phone went off, it was a message from Puck.

"Hey babe... were meeting now at the hut Mr Schuester is already asleep we can hear him snoring lol"

Quinn sighed and got up and was just about to leave the tent

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked

"The party"

"Oh I thought it was at midnight"

"Puck said to meet him now...so...see ya later I guess"

"Oh ok …..bye"

As Quinn left Rachel pulled her sleeping bag over her head she would never admit it but she was really scared, she kept having nightmares that there was going to be some psycho lurking in the woods ready to come get her, now she's wishing she had gone to the party or that Quinn didn't go, Quinn made her feel safer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys...hope you all enjoy this chapter...let me know what you all think :)**

"Is this it...you dragged us all through these creepy woods for this" Quinn complained

"Yeah you said it was a party" Mercedes moaned

"Stop complaining...there's alcohol isn't there" Puck pointed to the pile of alcohol stacked up.

And that's all there was except from a blow up bed and a blanket laid in the middle of the floor.

"Hey Quinn... catch" Puck threw a can of beer at her.

"Thanks" Quinn sent him a smile and started talking to Santana and Brittany.

Puck smirked and whispered to Artie "She's mine tonight Artie boy"

"Who... Quinn?" Artie asked

"Yep" Puck smirked and downed a can of beer then made his way over to Quinn.

"You girls wanna play...truth or dare"

The three girls looked at each other debating whether or not to play until Santana spoke "your on" she smirked

Everybody sat in a circle on the floor "ok guys its whoever this part of the bottle lands on ok" Puck says before spinning the bottle.

"Oh look Quinn...truth or dare"

"um...dare" she says unsure

"Suck my dick" Pucks grins.

Quinn looked at him disgusted and shook her head "Puck your a animal"

"I can be whatever you want me to be babe" he smirked

"Your an ass"

"But im your ass"

Santana slapped Puck's arm

"What's wrong with you" he moaned while rubbing his arm.

Finn interrupted "Ok maybe we shouldn't play this...or at least not until we've had a few more drinks" he really didn't really want to see his ex girlfriend sucking or doing anything like that with another guy, he still still isn't completely over her yet, she dumped him because she found out about his kiss with Rachel.

Everybody got up from the floor and just stood around chatting.

A little while later Puck made his way over to Quinn "You want another babe" he said trying to hand her another beer.

"No thanks Puck...ive still got half a can left" she laughed shaking her can at him.

"I'll have another" Santana snatched the can out of Puck's hand and gave him a wink.

"Lets dance" Kurt shouted while starting to dance.

"There's no music" Mercedes stated

"Who needs music" Kurt said while spinning

"How many has he had?" Quinn laughed

"Quinn" Kurt grabbed Quinns hand "you'll dance with me"

Quinn started to laugh, kurt must be drunk she thought, he's never spoken to her she couldn't believe he was making her dance with him. She danced with him for a while until Puck cut in.

"Hey babe wanna dance with me" Puck smirked .

Quinn rolled her eyes "sorry im all danced out now" she went back over to Santana and Brittany.

Puck started laughing really loud, "What a light weight" he said pointing to Kurt who was passed out on the floor. They laid Kurt on the blow up bed and continued drinking, it had been a couple of hours already and half of the glee kids could hardly stand up.

"Maybe we should go now" Quinn slurred

Everybody agreed most of them felt like they were going to pass out so they all made there way back through the woods forgetting about a passed out Kurt. They finally made there way back to their tents, Quinn started giggling to herself while trying to keep her balance. Everybody where already in their tents now, Brittany and Santana went into Puck and Mikes tent leaving Quinn to stagger to the other end to get to her tent on her own. Even though she was drunk she didn't let Puck get his way with her and plus Santana was there so she wouldn't have let anything happen anyway. She finally made her way to her tent, she stood there trying to get her balance.

Rachel's breathing started to get heavy and her heart started pounding as she saw someone's shadow outside her tent.*Oh my g-d oh my g-d oh my g-d oh my g-d* she started repeating in her head, *oh g-d its that crazy psycho maniac coming to get me, I knew they weren't really nightmares it was a warning* She started trembling with fear, she wanted to scream but her mouth just wouldn't let her. Rachel hid under her sleeping bag with her eyes closed tight. When suddenly she felt something fall on top of her, and she heard someone start giggling. Rachel peered over her sleeping bag.

"Quinn!" Rachel shouted but not loud enough to disturb anybody.

"Hey Berry" Quinn rolled off Rachel and onto the mud.

"Quinn you collapsed out tent" Rachel got out of the collapsed tent in a stress.

"Opppsy" Quinn rolled on her side and closed her eyes

"Oh no you dont Quinn" Rachel started shaking her, so Quinn started to growl at her.

"Did you just growl at me Fabray...im not the one who collapsed our tent" Rachel smiled a little because of how cute Quinn sounded growling at her but she was still annoyed with her so she grabbed her bottle of water and gently tipped it on Quinn's face. Quinn shot up "what the fuck"

"Oh good your awake" Rachel smiled

Quinn glared at her "well I am now" she moaned through gritted teeth, while wiping the water off her face.

"Thanks to you Quinn we have no tent"

"Its right here" Quinn pointed to what they were sitting on and grinned.

"You think this is funny" Rachel glared at her.

"Its a little funny" Quinn started laughing loudly

"Quinn be quiet" Rachel launched on top of Quinn and covered her mouth with her hand and whispered "do you want Mr Schuester to hear you"

"ummmmm maybe" Quinn giggled

Rachel couldn't believe how adorable Quinn was and she couldn't help but smile at her. Rachel stared at Quinn for a while before rolling off her.

"Hey" Quinn moaned

"What"

"Im cold now" Quinn started to pout while rubbing her arms ..."well the good thing is its not raining "

Quinn just laid there looking at the stars, Rachel laid next to her and laughed "I hope you haven't just jinxed us"

"Hey im not a jinx" Quinn laughed and turned to look at Rachel... "do you hate me?" Quinn asked seriously completely surprising Rachel.

"Would it matter if I did" Rachel looked at Quinn

"I guess not" Quinn sighed then looked back up to the sky, Rachel noticed that Quinn seemed sad at the fact she didn't say no, so she felt a bit guilty. The weird thing is Rachel doesn't hate Quinn, she should but she actually doesn't.

"I don't hate you Quinn"

"You don't ...why...im a total bitch to you" Quinn didn't turn to look at Rachel

"Yes your a bitch...but I don't hate you" They both started laughing quietly. "what are we going to tell Mr Schue"

"Umm...we could say... that you had one of your famous diva fits and tried to storm out but struggled and made it collapse"

"I do not have diva fits" Rachel pushed Quinn slightly "considering you actually did it... we could say..you got in a strop and took it out on the tent"

They both started laughing again, Rachel got up and grabbed their sleeping bags "here" she handed Quinn her sleeping bag "we should really get some sleep"

"Im sorry for collapsing the tent"

"Its doesn't matter...lets just hope it doesn't actually rain..or I will hold you responsible" Rachel laughed "Night Quinn"

"Night Rachel"

Rachel started smiling at herself at the fact Quinn called her Rachel and not Man hands, Stubbles or Berry.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for not updating i wasnt sure if i should continue or not but heres a little chapter for you guys let me know if you want more and i will continue and keep my updates regular :)**

"OUCH" Quinn sat up rubbing her arm, while Rachel sat there glaring at her.

"I told you that you would jinx us and now I'm all wet and cold with no friggin tent"

Quinn groaned loudly then looked at Rachel with a huge grin across her face.

"Hmm maybe you jinxed us by saying I was going to jinx us because I said at least it isn't raining"

Rachel stared at her unamused but was trying to hide the smile that she was trying so hard to hide.

"You want to laugh" Quinn teased

"No I do not because I do not find this funny"

"Yes you do...you know you want to laugh"

"No I don't"

"Oh oh look I see a smile...your smiling"

Rachel turned her head away trying to hide her face.

"I am not smiling" Rachel turned and looked at Quinn seriously.

Quinn's grin grew bigger as she started moving closer to Rachel when she suddenly attacked her tickling her sides, Rachel couldn't hold back a laugh because that was her most ticklish spot, Quinn got so carried away that she ended up on top of her until she realised and stopped.

"Ha...I made you laugh" Quinn stated all pleased with herself, as she tried to get up Rachel grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her down and kissed her. Quinn's eyes went wide with shock but didn't pull away instead she licked Rachel's bottom lip asking for entrance which Rachel accepted. A few moments later Quinn pulled away gasping for air and looked into Rachel's eyes feeling slightly akward.

"Its starting to rain harder...at least now i have a bit of shelter" Rachel joked trying to breaking the akwardness.

Quinn laughed "Maybe you should go on top" Quinn went to roll off to change position but Rachel stopped her again and held her in place.

"I actually prefer it like this you are more manly than me which means you should-"

Quinn grabbed the divas arms and pinned them above her head and grinned because of Rachel's shocked expression.

"Yes actually the top is the better position because it means I get to be in control" Quinn winked and Rachel giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

**wow thanks so much for all the reviews, they give me a happy boost to write lol im glad your all enjoying reading this :) please continue to review and let me know what you all think **

**im open to suggestions :)**

Quinn released the grip she had on Rachel and gently kissed her lips then rolled off laying beside her. The rain had started to ease off and Rachel turned her head to look at Quinn who just staring up at the sky.

"Quinn" Rachel called softly

Quinn slowly turned her head to look at Rachel with a sad smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked concerned, seeing the change of Quinn's mood.

Quinn sighed heavy "I just.. don't know ...that felt good.. kissing you and.. all I know is I really want to do it again"

Rachel gently took a hold of Quinn's hand and intertwined their fingers then leaned in and whispered into Quinn's ear "so kiss me again".

Quinn shivered at the contact and held her free hand to Rachel's face "Rachel I really want to kiss you but it's wrong I'm not gay.. I..I don't like girls"

Rachel sighed "just don't think about Quinn just let yourself go.. if you want to kiss me kiss me"

Quinn pulled her hand away and looked back up at the sky "what is this Rachel...what are we doing..we hate each other and now we want to kiss each other..this..this is all to weird" Quinn sat up and dropped her head, Rachel sighed and sat up next to her and was just about to speak until they saw a light shining and someone coming towards them.

"Girls..what happened" Mr Schuester asked concerned and confused as her stared at the flat tent.

Both girls looked at each other then looked up at Mr Schuester trying not to laugh. When Rachel blurted out "Quinn did it" Quinn eyes widened and she pushed Rachel playfully.

"It was an accident" Quinn said innocently

Mr Schuester sighed "Ok well... your both soaked..so um get dried and you both can have my tent and I'll sleep in the coach" Mr Schuester guided the girls to his tent "Ok well here you go...get some sleep and we will try and sort your tent out tomorrow".

"Thanks Mr Schuester" Both girl said together as they entered his tent.

They both started taking off their wet clothes while accidently elbowing and knocking each other they both started laughing and Quinn lightly pushed Rachel.

"This tent is a lot smaller than ours" Rachel stated

"This is a one person's tent ours was two" Quinn laughed

"Ok so how are we going to do this then.. i mean were both still wet and half undressed god knows how we're going to get our bottoms off"

Quinn blushed and covered her top half as she forgot that she was only in her bra, Rachel laughed and shook her head.

"Seriously when did you get so shy.. I mean it doesn't bother you getting naked in front of the cheerio's but it does with me" Rachel looked at Quinn waiting for her to say something but she didn't and Rachel does not like being ignored.

They both managed to get changed but it was in silence. They both laid down extremely close to each other that they were touching. Rachel rolled over with her back to Quinn whilst Quinn was lost in her thoughts. Rachel couldn't stand the silence so she roughly turned towards Quinn.

"Talk to me" Rachel demanded "say something.. anything"

"Huh" Quinn looked blankly at her knowing she had spoken but not knowing what she had said.

"Huh...is that it all I get is a huh well thanks Quinn" Rachel huffed

Quinn sighed "sorry Rachel I'm just thinking"

"What you thinking about"

"About you"

Rachel smiled "yeah"

Quinn turned to face her "yeah" she softly smiled at her and gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Rachel couldn't resist Quinn's lips no more so she kissed her again Quinn moaned so Rachel deepened the kiss and let her hand wonder under Quinn's top feeling the bare skin of her back. They both pulled away looking into each other's eyes.

"Let's sleep" Quinn yawned

Rachel smiled and cuddled into Quinn resting her head on Quinn's chest, Quinn stiffened at first but then relaxed as they both fell to sleep.

Quinn woke up first and looked down at Rachel who was still asleep on her chest, Quinn gently shook Rachel awake. Rachel groaned so Quinn kissed the top of her head, Rachel slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Quinn and smiled.

"Hi" Rachel says shyly

"Hi" Quinn replied.

They heard a lot of noise outside their tent and realised it was probably time to get up, they both groaned .

"I guess we have to get up" Quinn yawned while they both sat up.

They both just sat in silence for a few minutes before Rachel broke the silence

"what does this mean?" she question turning to look at Quinn

"Um let's just get through today..act like normal and we can talk tonight"

"Well can I at least have a morning kiss" Rachel puckered her lips

Quinn sighed and quickly pecked her on the lips "now that's all your getting were supposed to be acting like normal remember"

"Oh yeah well what if i do this" Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's thigh and started moving her hands upwards.

Quinn moaned and bit her lip and breathily whispered "well if you carry on doing things like this i might have to stay away from you"

Rachel started kissing Quinn's neck and tried to lay her back down but Quinn stopped her.

"We should really stop before someone walks in..you know what the guys are like" Quinn pointed out.

"Well let's give them a show then" Rachel went to kiss her again but Quinn got up.

Quinn left the tent and Rachel threw herself back down muttering to herself "miss Sylvester naked" Rachel cringed at the thought but at least she's no longer horny.

**hmmm I'm not sure about this chapter...what do you all think?... i will try and post tomorrow or maybe even tonight :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry this chapters short i rewrote it...hope you enjoy :) i will try and post again tomorrow ...let me know what you think...i will try and add some Brittana in later chapters for you :)**

As Rachel finally had herself under control and left the tent she saw everybody making their way to the shower huts, she ran to catch up with them.

"Hey guys" Rachel greeted

"Hey man hands I heard your big man feet broke Quinn's tent" everyone started laughing except Rachel.

"I have you know Santana that I am a comfortable size 5 and I did not break the tent actually Quinn-"

"Whatever berry no one really cares" Santana entered the girls shower hut along with Brittany and Quinn, but Quinn quickly gave Rachel a wink and grinned. Rachel smiled and followed

About an hour later they were all showered and dressed waiting to start some activities Mr Schuester had planned for them.

"Ok everybody were going on a hike through the woods" Mr Schuester announced which earnt a groan from everybody. "wait were missing someone" he said glancing around the group "where's Kurt?" he questioned.

The glee clubbers all looked at each other with wide eyes realising they left him behind last night.

"Guys..why do you all look so guilty?" Mr Schuester wondered

"What happened last night.. you didn't kill him did you because he can be rather annoying probably even worse when he's drunk" Rachel joked

Mr Schuester eyes widened "Please tell me you guys didn't"

"Rachel" Puck shouted angrily

Rachel gulped and looked around to see angry faces staring at her "I'm sorry I...I...I'm sorry" she put her head down in shame.

"I am so furious with you guys ...first I'm going to go find Kurt, Puck you're going to help me because im guessing you had a big part to play in this" Mr Schuester held his hand out to stop Puck interrupting " the rest of you go back to your tents I will deal with you all later"

Mr Schuester watched everybody make their way to their tents "Puck lead the way" he said sounding pissed off. The glee clubbers actually did what they were told and stayed in their tents as they have never seen him that angry before.

Quinn and Rachel laid in the tent silently taking in what just happened.

"Were all in so much trouble" Rachel stated

"Yes and who's thought is that" Quinn snipped.

"Im sorry..I didn't think" Rachel sounded guilty so Quinn felt bad.

"I know... it was a stupid idea we shouldn't have done it"

Rachel turned to face Quinn "so you're not mad"

"At you no at Puck yes" Quinn turned to face Rachel and smiled "I may not be angry at you but they all are" Quinn started laughing at Rachel's scared expression.

"But you will look after me wont you" Rachel asked sweetly

Quinn rubbed her chin pretending to think "hmmm"

Rachel playfully pushed her "Quinn...if we are ever going to be together we need to stand as one, you know have each other's back"

"Yeah well were not together yet" Quinn winked

"Yet..huh so you do want a bit of this"

"May...be"

Rachel jumped on top of Quinn and pinned her down.

"Say you want me" Rachel demanded

"No" Quinn giggled

"No" Rachel smirked

"No" Quinn repeated

"What if I did this" Rachel gently started kissing Quinn's jaw line working her way down to Quinn's neck "You taste so good" Rachel pulled back and licked her lips. "I want to taste more" Quinn moaned as Rachel's hand started to make its way up her top.

Quinn gasped as Rachel's hand was massaging her breast through her bra, she bent down to whisper in her ear "you want me now" Rachel husked.

"I...I yes.. I want you"

"Good" Rachel pulled back lifting Quinn up slightly so she could take Quinn's top off along with her bra "wow you really are beautiful Quinn Fabray" Quinn blushed and pulled Rachel's top off then pulled her back for another kiss.

"Holy shit" Santana gaped as all 3 girls were frozen in place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late short update been busy with work :( anyways hope you all enjoy ..as always suggestions are always welcome and reviews are very much appreciated :)**

**ENJOY :)**

Quinn froze in place, still underneath Rachel with Santana's eyes burning into hers. The silence was deafening she felt like she was about to faint, until Santana broke the silence.

"Seriously Q" she glared at Quinn "you and Berry...I knew you had bad taste but ...Berry" she spoke with such disgust in her voice.

Rachel huffed in frustration and growled "what are you even doing in here"

"I actually came to save Q from the torture of being stuck with you" she smirked "I guess I was wrong...I never figured you as gay...Berry maybe but not you" she laid beside them her hands behind her head making her self comfortable "If I had known I would have made a move myself" she winked at Quinn who blushed.

"Quinn are you blushing" Santana teased

Rachel glared "no she is not blushing"_ Quinn better not be blushing _

"You jealous Berry..scared of a little competition" Santana licked her lips as she stared at Quinn. Quinn cleared her throat "ok well this has been very awkward.. now if you don't mind I think I might grab some air" Quinn started to get up but was pushed back down by Rachel who pulled her into a forceful kiss. _That will show her Quinn's mine all mine _

Santana turned on her side and propped her head up leaning on her elbow watching them.

Quinn turned her head towards Santana breaking the kiss Rachel pulled back sitting up and staring at Santana who was looking back at Quinn.

"Um S...I...um" Quinn paused trying to find the right words.

Santana smirked "look at you all speechless"

"I...-"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone"

Quinn let out a sigh of relief "thank you Santana"

Santana laughed "don't thank me just yet Q" she smirked "now I know your gay.. your fair game"

Santana made her way out of the tent but quickly turning to give Quinn a seductive smile and a wink.

"What was that" Quinn asked confused, she has always been friends with Santana but they were never close, sometimes she got the feeling Santana hated her let alone wanted to have her.

Rachel huffed annoyed "I hate her cant we go kill her like now"

Quinn laughed and gently pressed her lips to Rachel's then pulled back to look in her eyes "I give you full permission to kill her but I however will have nothing to do with it"

Rachel pinned her down "well as long as you wait for me while I'm inside then I have no problems with that" Rachel started peppering kisses down Quinn's jaw then gently sucked Quinn's neck, but stopped quickly to look into Quinn's eyes seriously.

Quinn opened her eyes confused wondering why she had stopped

"Would you consider Santana"

Quinn quirked her eyebrow "seriously"

Rachel sat up and looked down "well look at me compared to her..she's hot and popular and im-"

Quinn interrupted "Rachel you are perfect do you know that, insanely hot, absolutely adorable, funny, smart-" Rachel quickly cut Quinn off with a kiss. "Rachel are you sure you're not considering your chances with Santana as she's oh so hot and popular" Quinn teased.

Rachel laughed "maybe I am" she winked then pressed another kiss to Quinn's lips. "but why would I want her when I have you"

* * *

"Where have you been" Brittany asked as Santana entered their tent "I've been bored"

Santana smirked "well you're not going to be bored for long" Brittany started getting excited knowing Santana was up to something. "I've found something that will destroy Quinn's reputation..but I've also found a way to destroy Berry at the same time" she smiled deviously "you're gonna love this"


	8. Chapter 8

**its been such a long time since i last wrote or updated anything, im sorry for the extremely long wait,my life seemed to get really busy and i didnt have time to write and then eventually i kinda forgot about my stories, anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter **

After filling Britney in on what she just saw, Britney sat there with an adorable smile on her face,

"oh how lovely" Britney beamed

"huh" Santana stared in shock "what do you mean lovely, it's disgusting" Santana shuddered in disgust ,

"oh come on san don't you think they would make a cute couple"

"no " Santana stated flatly "anyway this is our chance britt to take down Q, to out her to everybody to make her suffer and to finally have our chance to finally show that little miss perfect isn't so perfect "

"but i don't want to s, yeah i want to take her down to but not like this" Britney whined, then folded her arms and pouted

santana gently grabbed Britney's face and turned her so they were looking directly into each other's eyes "Britney i need to do this, i have to do this, i will do this " she stated seriously "if you won't help me i will find someone else who will" she stood up quickly and left the tent before Britney could object.

Santana stormed into pucks tent "hey asshole get up" Santana demanded

Puck glared at her, sat up then rolled his eyes "what do you want " he sighed

"quinns gay" she blurted out

Puck stared at her for a moment then burst out in hysterical laughter " oh you are hilarious Santana that's the funniest thing I've ever heard " he laughed trying to catch his breathe

Santana eyes narrowed "I'm not joking" she huffed "it's true, quinns gay, she's probably in her tent right now doing berry"

Pucks laughter died as he started up at Santana "wait your serious"

"yes I'm fucking serious, i caught them in their tent getting in on" she yelled

"that's hot you think they'll let me watch" he smirked

Santana rolled her eyes at him " look i only told you cause i need your help"

"anything for you" he said seductively and winked.

Again, she rolled her eyes "i need to let their little secret out but in the most humiliating way possible and your gonna help me do it"

puck smirked "oh your evil, that's such a turn on" he licked his lips while his eyes gazed up and down her body .

"so your gonna help me" she questioned

"fuck yes" he grabbed her hand and yanked her on top of him.

"i like this" Rachel sighed while snuggling into quinns neck, Quinn hummed in agreement before gently kissing the top of Rachel's head, "you think Santana was being serious when she said she won't tell anyone" Rachel asked, "i..i honestly don't know" Quinn sighed "i mean i like to think she won't but i just don't know".

"what if she does tell everyone, what will happen to us?" Rachel questioned biting her lip nervously waiting for quinns response, but there was no response, nothing, Rachel felt her eyes start to sting as tears started to slide down her cheek, sniffing quietly hoping Quinn won't hear her, hoping she won't see how vulnerable she was right now. But it didn't go unnoticed Quinn just tightened her arms round her and held her while she sobbed.

About half an hour later Rachel finally cried herself to sleep, it felt like hours to Quinn she just couldn't switch off, she couldn't stop all the thoughts that were clogging up her brain, because deep down she knew they couldn't be together and she couldn't form the words to say that to Rachel when she asked what will happen to them, so she laid there and listened to her softly cry and it broke her heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**thanks for the reviews guys :) just want to apologize if my writing isn't that great at the moment, like i said haven't wrote in years, let me know what you think and im open for suggestions :)**

Quinn's eyes slowly opened after hearing mr schue shouting for everyone to make there way to the hut for dinner, she looked down seeing rachel in the same position she was last night she smiled sadly and gently shook rachel awake " hey rach, hey wake up", rachels eyes fluttered open and turned to stare at quinn with the saddest eyes quinns ever seen in her life, rachel climbed out of quinns arms and sat next to her, quinn stared at her waiting for her to speak but nothing.

"hey "quinn softy spoke as she lightly touched rachels shoulder, rachel continued to just sit there staring at the floor.

" rachel im sor-"

" no quinn no" rachel snapped and brushed quinns hand away "i don't want to hear your excuses ,your apologies, they mean nothing to me"

quinn sat there quietly, shes never seen rachel this hurt and mad before it was painful to see, quinn sighed "look rach i-"

" i don't want to hear it quinn" rachel snapped

"will u just listen to me"quinn demanded

" oh so now you wanna talk" rachel spat "you didn't seem to want to talk earlier did you, your selfish quinn, its all about you and your feelings, your reputation, what people are gonna think of you. But what about me huh, what about what im feeling and what i want" rachel hugged her knees and started to cry again, quinn scooted closer and pulled rachel into a cuddle she tried to figher her off but quinn over powered her and rachel just fell to pieces in her arms, they stayed like that for a while.

"we need to go for dinner" quinn quietly spoke pulling rachel out her thoughts, rachel nodded and pulled away from her, they both stayed silent whilst sorting themselves out to go meet everyone else for dinner.

santana watched as both quinn and rachel left there tent. "quick lets go" santana grabbed pucks hand and pulled him towards rachel and quinns tent. They entered the tent quickly before anyone spotted them.

Puck pulled out his pen knife and gently cut a small hole at the side of mr schue's tent what quinn and rachel were both using.

"ok done, quick lets get out of here before everyone wonders where we've gone "

They snuck out of the tent and entered the hut where everyone was sitting eating ther dinner.

"puck! here now" mr schue shouted. Puck made his way over to mr schues table.

"right take a seat"

"what why"

"after the stunt you pulled last night, your really asking me why"

Puck rolled his eyes and took a seat "but we found him, whats the big deal"

"what if we didn't find him puck, you need to understand that your actions can cause serious consequences"

Puck just rolled his eyes again and sat there quietly.

After the glee clubbers all finished eating mr schue stood up and got everyone's attention.

"right guys, im still very angry at you all, so everyone needs to go back to their tents and stay there until the morning"

the glee clubbers all moaned and started making there way out of the hut and back to their tents.

When quinn entered the tent rachel was already laying in her sleeping bag, quinn sighed and started to get changed. Rachel watched every movement quinn made she couldn't help herself, she was still mad at quinn but she also still wanted her. She watched as quinn pulled her shirt over her head. She licked her lips and felt herself getting very hot.


End file.
